I NEED NAMI, NOW!
by IKKIttebayo
Summary: Dimana Nami? sudah aku cari dan bertanya kemana-mana tetap aku tak bisa bertemu dengannya! Aku membutuhkanmu, Nami! Sekarang juga! : LuNa :


**..:: I NEED NAMI, NOW!::..**

_ONE PIECE fanfiction_

_By_

IKKIttebayo

ONE PIECE dan karakternya adalah milik Oda Eiichiro

**: LuNa, Gaje, Agak OC :**

Suka tidak suka silahkan baca.

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Suatu senja, di atas Thousand Sunny yang sedang merapat di sebuah pulau, Luffy terlihat gelisah. Mukanya menyiratkan kecemasan dan frustasi. Dia membutuhkan seseorang di sisinya. Seseorang yang mengerti.

Dia membutuhkan Nami.

Sekarang!.

.

.

"Oi! Chopper! Kau lihat Nami?", Luffy bertanya pada Chopper.

"Nami? Tadi sepertinya dia ada di kebun jeruk.", Chopper menunjuk keatas dek.

Luffy langsung ke kebun jeruk dengan tergesa-gesa, namun Nami tak ada di sana.

"Nami!!", tak ada sahutan.

Luffy turun ke bawah dan tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Usopp yang sedang membawa peralatan beratnya..

"Usopp! Nami di mana?", Luffy menatap lekat-lekat sobat kentalnya itu.

"E..e...di kamar mungkin, buat peta.", Usopp menjawab gelagapan karena tiba-tiba Luffy muncul dari atas.

Tanpa basa basi Luffy berlalri ke arah kamar Nami dan mendobrak pintu kamar.

.

.

"Nami!", tidak ada...yang ada hanya Robin sedang membaca Logbook.

"Hm..Ada apa Senchou? Ada perlu dengan Nami?", Robin bertanya pada Luffy dengan santai.

Luffy mengangguk dengan cepat. "Kau tau Nami pergi kemana? Ada yang ingin kubicarakan", Jawab Luffy celingak-celinguk berharap Nami bersembunyi di balik ranjang.

"Entahlah, mungkin sedang berjemur di dek.", jawab Robin.

"Tidak! Dia tidak sedang di dek!", Luffy menjawab dengan tidak sabar.

"Apa kau sudah mengecek di dek bawah?", Robin sekarang sudah menutup logbookny.

"AKH! Belum!", sentak Luffy.

Luffy mengambil langkah seribu ke dek bawah, namun setiba disana , nihil, yang ada cuma si Franky yang kebingungan melihat Luffy datang dengan muka frustasi.

"Oi,Oi, ada apa ini?", Franky mencoba menenangkan Luffy.

"Nami *_hosh_* apa *_hosh_* ada disini? Aku tidak menemukannya dimana-mana!", Luffy terbelalak dan makin cemas karena kehilangan Nami.

"Tidak. Dia tidak kesini hari ini. Mungkin dia sedang nagih utang sama Zoro atau tanya Sanji dia pasti tahu.", jawab Franky.

"Zoro, Sanji. Oke!"

Luffy beranjak dari ruang bengkel Franky, berlari menuju tempat latihan Zoro. Setiba disana, diruangan itu hanya ada Zoro seorang.

"OI! ZORO! Apa kau ditagih utang oleh Nami tadi?!", tanpa naninuneno lagi Luffy langsung bertanya.

"A-Apa?! Apa maksudmu?", Zoro yang sedang push up langsung jatuh gedubrak mendengar pertanyaan Luffy.

"NAMI?! Lihat tidak?",keringatnya bercucuran.

"Oh, tidak. Aku malah sedang menghindari dia. Selalu saja menyinggung bunga utang yang naik...OI! LUFFY! Mau kemana?", tau-tau Luffy langsung melesat keluar.

"Ke dapur!", teriak Luffy sambil berlari.

.

.

"GUBRAK!!", Luffy lagi-lagi main dobrak pintu dapur.

"UWOO!! Luffy! Sekarang belum waktunya makan malam.", Sanji yang sedang menggoreng menoleh terkejut ke arah Luffy

"Aku butuh Nami sekarang! Sanji! Dimana Nami?!", Luffy teriak – teriak di dapur.

"Butuh? Nami? Oi! Oi! Ada apa ini? Jangan bilang sekarang kau ikut-ikutan menyukai Nami!", Sanji mendekati Luffy sambil memegang sutil.

"Ha? Apa maksudmu? Sudahlah, kesabaranku habis. Kalau aku tidak menemui Nami sekarang aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku selamanya!", Luffy yang emosian memegang kerah kemeja Sanji.

_(Apa? Sedalam itukah? Sial! Sainganku malah Kapten ku sendiri!) –batin Sanji-_

_._

_.  
_

"Semuanya~!! Aku Pulang~!", pucuk dicinta Nami pun tiba di Sunny Go.

"AKH!! NAMI!!", Luffy langsung meninggalkan Sanji di dapur, menuju sumber suara.

.

.

Nami berdiri di atas dek sambil meminta maaf kepada yang lain karena keluar kapal tidak bilang-bilang. Tiba-tiba dari dapur terlihat sosok yang berlari menuju Nami.

"BRUUK!", Luffy serta merta memeluk Nami dengan kelegaan dan sukacita. Semua yang melihatnya kejadian itu terkejut termasuk Sanji yang baru bergabung.

"Luffy?!! A-Ada apa?!", Muka Nami memerah karena Senchou super cuek yang ia sukai tiba-tiba memeluknya.

"Aku mencari mu di seluruh Sunny Go! Aku memerlukanmu, sekarang!", Luffy menarik tangan Nami menuju kamar cowok.

"Ta-tapi, Luffy..!", Nami bertanya-tanya, mau apa dia membawanya ke kamar cowok? Apa Luffy sekarang berubah? Apa karena pengaruh Sanji? Nami menoleh ke Sanji dan melihat Sanji mengamuk dan sedang di tahan oleh kru yang lain. Bukan, Luffy tidak seperti itu.

.

.

Mereka berdua masuk ke kamar cowok yang sangat berantakan. Ia melihat tumpukan pakaian kotor Luffy. Dasar kapten malas.

"Nami! Tolong betulkan topi jerami ku~!!", Luffy membuyarkan lamunan Nami sambil menyodorkan topi jerami dengan robek yang besar.

"Ha?", Nami bengong.

"Hanya kau yang bisa menjahitnya dengan rapi~. Karena itu aku mencarimu kemana-mana.", tatapan Nami yang bengong membuat Luffy agak gugup.

_(Jadi dia mencariku karena minta dijahitkan topinya yang robek?! Haa..... aku telah berharap yang tidak-tidak. Dasar Polos.)_

"BLETAK!!!", Nami melampiaskan kesalnya dengan menjitak Luffy

"GWAA! Kenapa memukulku?", Luffy memegang kepalanya yang benjol.

"Sudah ku bilang kan jaga topimu ini! Tidak mungkinkan aku setiap saat menjahitkannya untuk mu?! Sini! Aku betulkan!", Nami mengambil topi jerami dari tangan Luffy.

"Shishishi, Arigatou na.. Nami.", Cengiran lebar polos Luffy mau tak mau membuat Nami ikut terbawa suasana dan tersenyum.

Mereka yang sedari tadi menguping langsung bubaran setelah tau alasan konyol kegemparan Luffy tadi sore. Sanji pun langsung berlagak _cool_, walaupun tadi di bakar api cemburu.

Didalam kamar, Nami menjahit sambil duduk di atas Hanmok ditemani Luffy disampingnya.

* * *

OWARI

* * *

UGH!! Susaaahhh~~

Kenapa Susah sih bget buawt fic untuk OnePiece?

Kenapa? Odachi! Kenapa kau membuat karakter yang susah untuk dibuat fic romance tanpa OC?!

Kau kejam!hikz..

...

Uhm, okey, ficnya ala kadar, tadinya mau buat yang super pendek, e, jadinya malah segini.

Repiyu? Flame? Silahkan Klik tombol ijo.


End file.
